Gaiapedia:Sandbox/Kickstart 2k14: Spirit of the Summer
The Spirit of the Summer kickstart was Gaia Online's sixth kickstart event. Overview Event timeline *August 8 :Announcement - Gaia 9 Action News: Spirit Festival :Kickstart - Spirit of the Summer begins *August 17 :Kickstart - Spirit of the Summer ends *August 18 :Mini-comic - Spirit of the Summer *August 19 :Announcement - Summer 2k14: Spirit of the Summer begins Announcements admin |content1 = こんにちは, みなさん! Or, for those of you who perhaps can't read hiragana: hello, everyone! I'm just getting into the spirit of our upcoming event, the Spirit of Summer! Clever pun, right? But it does look like this is going to be a simply incredible matsuri! There'll be games, exciting new characters, fun places to hang out with your fellow festival goers... Perhaps even a battle or two? It's certainly shaping up to be a summer to remember! This amazing festival is right around the corner, but the spirits need your help. And that's where you come in, Gaians! Help the spirits set up the the Spirit of the Summer festival and you're sure to unlock an assortment of exciting rewards. Why not help start off this fun festival with a real pop and contribute some of your spare gold? The top ten overall donators will receive the exclusive Creme Rosen Halo. You have until August 17th, 2014 11:59 PM PDT to make your donations, so there's plenty of time to pitch in! We simply can't wait to get this party started, everyone! Hope to see you there, and have an amazing day! Donate Now! |title2 = |content2 = Hello, Gaians! Are you all gearing up for the upcoming summer festival? Make sure you practice walking in your yukata and geta before the actual matsuri starts, otherwise you might topple over! I'd like to claim I'm not speaking from experience, but... Well, anyway! Our amazing Spirit of Summer event is nearly here, and our amazing donation drive for the spirits is still going strong! As of this writing, we've received over 91 trillion in donations, unlocking a huge slew of rewards and new features for the event! But there's still more tiers to go -- and remember, this donation drive ends August 17th, 11:59 PM PST! Don't forget that our top ten donators will receive an exclusive recolor, the lovely Creme Rosen Halo: Our top ten donation amounts so far are: :1. 3,025,000,000,000 :2. 1,770,000,000,000 :3. 1,300,000,000,000 :4. 1,235,515,000,000 :5. 1,201,195,000,000 :6. 1,000,000,000,000 :7. 800,000,000,000 :8. 700,000,000,000 :9. 650,141,713,098 :10. 650,020,000,001 We simply can't wait to get this party started, everyone! Hope to see you there, and have an amazing day! Donate Now! |title3 = |content3 = Hello, Gaians! Our amazing Spirit of Summer event is nearly here, and our amazing donation drive for the spirits is still going strong! As of this writing, we've received over 150 trillion in donations, unlocking a huge slew of rewards and new features for the event! There's only one more tier left and only a few more hours to donate! This donation drive ends August 17th, 11:59 PM PST! Don't forget that our top ten donators will receive an exclusive recolor, the lovely Creme Rosen Halo: Our top ten donation amounts so far are: :1. 3,025,000,000,000 :2. 1,770,000,000,000 :3. 1,700,000,000,000 :3. 1,300,000,000,000 :5. 1,300,000,000,000 :6. 1,235,515,000,000 :7. 1,213,539,575,690 :8. 1,201,195,000,000 :9. 1,100,000,000,000 :10. 850,000,000,000 We simply can't wait to get this party started, everyone! Hope to see you there, and have an amazing day! Donate Now!}} NPC Cindy Donovinh |content1 = User Image Update! 8/12/2014 Breaking news Gaians! One of our viewers managed to snap a picture of another spirit roaming around. The spirit was able to veil itself during the picture though, so we only have this vague image. User Image Cindy Donovinh here, reporting some urgent and SHOCKING news to all Gaians. Police departments across Gaia have recently heard reports from Barton of restless spirits! They have been murmuring about being bored and looking for excitement. Rumor has it that when our worlds collide they like to celebrate with a festival! City officials would like to show their respects by getting help from the community to setup and partake in the festivities! We have reached out to the spirits for comment, however, it seems they don't always show on camera. We do have a vague image of one of the spirits seeking help: User Image Gaians from all over have started to gather around to donate gold to assist the spirits in setting up festival booths, games, items, and even a battle arena? You have been invited to help set up and partake in our Spirit of the Summer Festival! For Gaia 9 Action news, this is Cindy Donovinh, reporting live from ...from ...hey wait, how did we get here?! Donate Now!}} Event conclusion The Global Rewards tier was reached. Criticism & Compliments The re-release of Achievements from previous Kickstart campaigns was met with mixed reviews. Although there suggestions to attempt this again with other past Achievements that were unobtainable after an event. Event Items Personal rewards Gaians where able to donate sums Gold to the Reward tier to receive personal rewards which in turn contributed to the global rewards. * * * * * * * * * ;One-winner only * * Achievements *Summer Celebrant Achievement - You've donated 20 million gold to Spirit of the Summer! *Gatekeeper's Achievement - You've contributed some gold to help unseal Elysium's Gate! *Bookworm Achievement - You've donated 100 thousand gold to the Hidden Tome! *Party Animal Achievement - You've donated 10,000,000 gold to the 12th Annual user Run Ball! *Summer Philanthropist Achievement - You've donated 150 billion to Spirit of the Summer! *Elysium's Hero Achievement - You've contributed 75 billion to help unseal Elysium's Gate! *Bonfire Starter Achievement - You've donated 75 billion gold towards Gaia-sama's totally awesome beach party! *Party Machine Achievement - You've donated 150 billion gold to the 12th Annual User Run Ball! *Master Librarian Achievement - You've donated 150 billion gold to the Hidden Tome! *Storybook Royalty Achievement - You've donated 500 billion gold towards unsealing the Hidden Tome! Kickstart tier Additional info Trivia *Item:Princess Hanabi is the NPC featured in the promo art for the July Monthly Collectible. See also * Kickstart items References External links * Landing page Name of Event Announcement forum Gaia Community Discussions forum Category:Summer event Category:Kickstart event Category:2014 Event